


Childish Flirtations

by MegxRubia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Cute, F/F, Idiots in Love, based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegxRubia/pseuds/MegxRubia
Summary: Miss Luthor and Miss Danvers can't stand each other. Or so they claim.------So I was in a deep writing funk and couldn't bring myself to write anything until i came across this cute tumblr prompt about and English and American Teacher fighting and being cute dorks and the whole school shipping it and my brain screamed SUPERCORP!!! So without futher ado..





	Childish Flirtations

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow my other works, like Living withe Devil and The Ultimate Wingman. First of all I apologize, but I've been having a writers block and add that with the stress of having to go to college for my first year soon and you get no updates. I will try to update asap meanwhile enjoy this fluffy concoction I word vomited.

No one really knows how it all began. The students and staff of National High could never give an actual date when asked how the story began. But they knew one thing this was the cutest thing to exist since kitten videos were posted on the internet.

 

Miss Lena Luthor had joined as the new Physics teacher. Having been brought up in Ireland she still had her Irish accent slipping out at times, as neutral she tried to sound. Her slip ups tended to happen when she got excited over a new theory she was teaching, accidental cursing when she hurts herself in an experiment, but most importantly around Miss Kara Danvers the English teacher.

 

In fact Lena had first slipped up when she was being introduced to Kara in her first staff meeting. But no one knows for sure how exactly their mutually bumbling and blushing mess of a first meeting escalated to.. well this-

 

—————

“Top of the morning to ya” Kara greeted Lena with an exaggerated accent that sounded nothing like Lena’s accent.

 

“How ya doin’ partner” Lena replied with an exaggerated southern drawl and glare that could melt ice. 

 

The duo stood mid-hallway glaring at each other, although bystanders would later claim Miss Danvers looked like a puppy and neither of them really put any heart into the confrontation, before slowly moving away from one another.

 

This supposed rivalry between the two most beloved teachers was rumoured to have begun when Lena stated N’sync was terrible and how weird Americans were. Miss Danvers who had been dubbed the American sweetheart and the biggest 90’s boyband fanatic was outraged. 

 

Lena finding the scrunchy nose adorable prodded Kara on her love for Justin Timberlake, which was when Kara decided to make fun of Lena’s kale obsession. And so began the greatest romance in history.

 

Lena started leaving books like “How to speak proper English” and “English for Dummies” on Kara’s table with a note: “This is actual English and not American English ;)”

 

Kara retaliated by roping Lena into helping out with football try-outs. Or as Lena called it “a wussy’s Rugby that has no right to be called football”.

 

Both of them found ways to annoy one another and had to resort to greeting each other in exaggerated and indescribable fake accents with common American and British phrases, once one of their pranks ended up with Lena accidentally shattering all glass items at a 10 foot radius because Kara had switched the sheets and given her Imperial numbers instead of the S.I numbers without correcting the units themselves. 

 

Now reading this one may wonder, why anyone would think these two were the ultimate couple to exist? 

 

Between their moments of fierce devotion to their country, there were hidden moments that people caught. Moments like Miss Danvers slipping a box of donuts onto Miss Luthor’s desk, Lena fixing a flickering light in the English classroom that Kara had been complaining about for a week, Kara waddling through the rain to close Lena’s car roof that she had forgotten to shut, Lena creating an star gazing guide and calibrated a telescope after haring Kara lament over her inability to identify the stars or constellations.

 

These moments of affection was what drove the entire school to ship the duo with many of the students and staff even placing bets on them. Even Jess who was Lena’s unofficial best friend in the school and Alex, Kara’s sister had placed their bets on when the two idiots would get their act straight. 

 

Ultimately it was Cat Grant the Principle who won the biggest pool, when one morning Lena and Kara arrived together in Lena’s car. The two didn’t make any big gestures but instead just held hands as they walked to school together. Cat had won the pool on how they would come out and when and the rest of the staff lamented over their loss but cooed with the students at how adorable Miss Luthor looked in LA Dodgers gear when basketball season began or how exited Kara got when the Soccer World Cup began discussing the game with her students.

 

Not that Kara and Lena ever stopped ribbing each other about their respective countries. But their arguments usually ended with a glass tilt, eyebrow raise or a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos and if you want you can get me on my tumblr @megxrubia.


End file.
